kamenrider555fandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Delta
is a suit of high-tech armor seen in the 2003-2004 Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider 555. Users Multiple humans and Orphnochs have worn the Delta Belt and successfully transformed into Kamen Rider Delta (even just ever so briefly) at one time or another during the TV series. Three Ryūsei School students used the system before the following: Saya_Kimura.jpg|Saya Kimura (1st appearance) Kitazaki Dragon.jpg|Kitazaki (Dragon Orphnoch) (2nd user, formerly) Masato Kusaka.jpg|Masato Kusaka (Kamen Rider Kaixa) (3rd User, temporarily) Shujimiuradelta.jpg|Shuji Mihara (Fourth User) (Currently) Takumi Inui.jpg|Takumi Inui (Kamen Rider Faiz/Wolf Orphnoch) (5th user, short-term) -t-n-kamen rider 555 - episode 39(xvid a68d419f).avi 001294728.jpg|Rina Abe (6th user, short-term) Kyouji Murakami.png|Kyoji Murakami (Rose Orphnoch) (7th user, temporarily) 555-al-kyosuke.jpg|Kyosuke Tokumoto 555-al-ken.jpg|Ken Arai Miruma.jpg|Miruma (Stageshow only) For reasons unknown, the Delta Gear was absent from the movie Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost; neither Shūji Mihara or Kamen Rider Delta appeared. In the S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider 555: Lost World (the S.I.C. Hero Saga version of the events that took place before the movie Paradise Los''t) Episode 3: Delta, however, the other Ryūsei School students including Mihara (which was the primary user in that series), Rina and Saya, were attacked by humans who were instantly turned into Orphnochs when they touched a Blue Rose sent around the world anonymously. The Delta Gear was destroyed, but it was used by Murakami to make the two Emperor's Belt: Psyga and Orga. Delta Gear History The Delta Gear was the first set of Kamen Rider Gear developed by the Smart Brain Corporation to protect the Orphnoch King. It never moved past the prototype stage. The Suit had more power and speed than the Faiz and Kaixa Gears, but is significantly less functional - it is severely lacking in weaponry and modularity, and provides no strategic enhancements past the initial speed and power increase. It was also the only gear that allows humans to utilize without killing them in the process, however, there were potential side-effects. Early appearances of the Delta Gear are regarded with something akin to horror, as the mere presence of the Delta Gear's wearer inspired fear and dread in Orphnochs as well as other Kamen Riders. One notable detail was how Orphnochs killed by Delta died with a red flame explosion as opposed to the usual blue flames; the reason for this is left unclear. The Delta Gear was coveted and transferred around by several members of the Ryūsei School, until it was taken by Kitazaki (Dragon Orphnoch) of Lucky Clover, until he became bored with it. It was once again tossed around from person to person until Shūji Mihara was appointed its primary user. Some side effects include the user becoming mentally unstable and developing an addiction to using the Gear, as well as developing minor Orphnoch-like powers. Those with strong enough will or just dislike fighting in general, can use the Delta Gear without the mentioned side effects (for example, Saya Kimura of Ryuseiji was able to use it properly; however, it may have well contributed to her illness which caused her inability to fend off Aki Sawada/Spider Orphnoch when he killed her). By the end of the series, the Delta Gear was still intact; it is assumed Mihara is still carrying it. Kamen Rider Delta 1= |-| 2= '''Rider Statistics' *'Height': 190 cm *'Weight': 96 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 3.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 8 t. *'Maximum Jump Height ': 38 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.7 sec. Once transformation is completed, the Delta Armor has several key features in its design to offer protection to the user. Like all Rider gears, the Delta armor manifests when the Delta Driver generates , a glowing substance that generates the soft suit, armor, and chest armor via traveling through the bluish-white that ends at the at the gauntlets and greaves. The helmet is unique due to its antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks and the visor lenses that gives Delta incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of glowing eyes, and a unlimited amount of x-ray vision. Arsenal *SB-333B Delta Driver - Delta's transformation device. **SB-333P Delta Phone - The walkie-talkie-shaped control unit of the Delta Gear and the grip of the Delta Blaster. **SB-333DV Delta Mover - The digital camcorder-shaped view-screen and the main portion of the Delta Blaster. ***Delta Blaster - The combined form of the Delta Phone and Delta Mover and Delta's main weapon. ****Delta Mission Memory - A small metallic card key which stores the information of the Delta Armor. **SB-VX0 Jet Sliger - A heavily armed combat motorcycle. It was later wrecked. Rider Cards *'Kamen Ride: Delta': A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider Delta. Used by Diend to summon Kamen Rider Delta. First used in the World of Agito to fight the Gurongi. Notes *It is theorized that unlike the Faiz and Kaixa equipment, the Delta Gear can be worn and used by anybody, regardless of whether or not they are an Orphenoch or implanted with Orphenoch DNA. However, due to the fact Delta was never seen used by a normal Human, this has never been confirmed. *The Delta Driver bears a striking resemblance to the from . They are both black-and-silver handle-like transformation devices, with a spring-loaded part and an antenna. References * http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/004_555/index003.html * http://www.jefusion.com/2011/01/sic-hero-saga-kamen-rider-555-lost.html External Links Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:555 Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Heisei Era Riders